The Unintended
by Faery Goddyss
Summary: When Kaiba of all people wander into the bar Jou works at in the early hours of the morning, the two start to realize that perhaps they’ve both been missing a certain spark in their lives since high school. SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yugioh there would be A LOT less friendship speeches…  
**Warnings: **Males loving other males, swearing, OOCness, slight AU.  
**AN: **This is my first YGO fic, and it will probably right off the bat not feel like one. Which is okay I think? I don't know exactly what I'm aiming for, but I have a fair idea. Anyway, please let me know if this is worth some exploration!

**Unintended  
**by_ Faery Goddyss_

"Aw man is that the time?!" Jounouchi Katsuya asked as he glanced up from the card game to look at the clock on the side wall. Him, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu were in the middle of a hot card game in Yugi's living room. Granted it wasn't so hot for him seeing as how he was losing. "Guess I gotta call it quits right? Gotta get to work," he eased out, trying to fight his grin.

"At least finish your hand!" Honda protested, but his best friend was already throwing his cards down revealing their identities.

Yugi laughed as he looked over the suits, "what perfect timing Jou, seeing as how you were about to lose everything."

Honda snorted and tossed down as own hands. He had had a winning hand for sure. "Anyway, you want an escort?" He asked the blond, but said blond quickly shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. The bus stops right around the corner."

"Are you sure Jounouchi because-"

"I'll be fine Anzu, no ones going to rape me on the way to work," he interrupted the girl as he stood and grabbed his messenger bag from where it rested near the table on the floor.

The only girl of the group scoffed, "with where you're going, we never know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you guys worry, but in case you've all forgotten I still live in that area remember? Home sweet home and all that, anyway, I do have to get a move on if I'm gonna catch my bus. Yug, Honda, see you guys in class tomorrow. Later Anzu," he said and quickly darted out of the house, hearing the muffled goodbyes of his friends.

As he headed out of the game shop and made his way down the street he plopped his hands in his light jacket. It was a bit cold outside seeing how the day was slowly ending and the temperature was cooling off. When he got to his stop there was one other person there, an elderly woman who not so discreetly inched away from him. He scowled at her and made a point to do the same thing, hoping she noticed. With it getting cooler and cooler with each passing moment he realized his bus was late, which meant he would be late. Not that his boss would really hark him about it, but he still didn't like the thought so he sighed in relief when he saw the large bus rolling down the street.

As he stepped on, making a point to sit nice and far from the old hag, he took a seat in the front and leaned his head against the window as the bus started to depart from their stop. The night was just beginning really and he felt a little bummed at having to leave his friends while they were all in the middle of a hang out. But he had a job, bills to pay, and they didn't. It all came down to that.

"Oi! Katsuya, you're late!" Called out the low annoyed voice the moment he walked inside.

The blond teen in question cast his boss a sly apologetic look as he slunk into the drearily lit bar. It was just past seven at night and the bar was serving to its usual patrons of married business men, who weren't quite ready to go home and face their families just yet.

He'd been working at the bar for two years now and he still wasn't technically old enough to be doing so. He was only nineteen, but he had needed the job and his boss, after much reluctance, had hired him under strict terms. He had to go to college, and he had to keep his grades up. There would be no if, ands, or buts about it. If Haru, his boss, ever heard anything about him doing drugs, _dealing _drugs, any underage drinking, or if he heard of him being anywhere near the thugs that tended to hang around in the area he'd be out on his ass, fired.

He had readily agreed. He didn't do any of that stuff anyway, and his street smarts had taught him long ago who to avoid and who he could trust.

Two years ago he had wandered into the bar on impulse when he saw the 'Help Wanted' sign propped up on the inside ledge of the only window in the small building. It had been one of those hopeless days that should have been otherwise. The sun had been bright and cheery; there was a slight comfortable breeze. It should have started out as a good day. But he rolled out of bed on a bad note so he hadn't been too surprised that his day ended up as such.

He had woken up and dragged himself out of his room only to see his dad slouched over the side of a chair, practically swimming in his own vomit. He could still smell the putrid odor and even now his nose crinkled at the thought. To make matters worse their mail slot had been stuffed with very overdue bills and when he had roused his father from his still drunken stupor it was only to find out that the old man had lost yet another job. That in fact, he had lost it a month ago.

So what exactly was paying all their bills? He had asked his father, but the man had quickly wrenched his grip out of his sons and stumbled to his bedroom, locking himself inside.

That was when Jounouchi decided he had needed a better paying job, especially when he opened the bills and nearly swore at the numbers and all the interest from all the loans that were due. Everything was months late. They were fucked, and they needed money ASAP. But he had only been seventeen at the time and the only ways to get quick money were ways that were extremely unappealing, dangerous, and illegal.

He wanted to do things by the books. He wasn't a stereotypical street thug anymore. He had made that promise when he befriended Yugi and the others and he was sticking to that promise.

But where to get the money? He had quickly showered, changed, and went in search of jobs by foot. He grabbed a local paper and scoured the ads, but everyone wanted people with experience. They wanted adults, not kids, and they most certainly didn't want a kid that screamed street rat. For the jobs he had qualified for the pay was too little to be of much use.

The bar had been his last hope, and he didn't think he'd get the job. But when he stopped in front of the building it's name, aside from the hiring sign, caught his intention. It was probably made of wood, and probably by someone who had never made a sign before. Either way it spelled out _The Unintended._ It almost made him laugh. The Unintended? What sort of name was that for a bar?

But whatever, he had thought and went in after looking around for cops. The place wasn't anything special. It was located in the bad part of town, the same part he grew up in, and the bar had a somewhat…fruitless feel. The patrons were all huddled and separated from each other. Each man, for there were no women at the time, was looking down at their own drink of choice.

He felt a little nervous at the sound of his beaten sneakers as they walked across the cement flooring to the only man who made any eye contact with him. Said man looked to be in his mid-forties. He was a slightly muscled take-no-shit kinda of guy. His brown hair had speckles of gray and his green eyes held a lot of life experience. The man was cleaning a glass and eyeing him suspiciously as he walked over.

"You're too young to be in here," was the first thing Haru had ever said to him as Jounouchi had approached the bar.

He had ignored the comment and gestured his head toward the direction of the window. "It says you're looking for help?" He had asked.

"Yeah, but not from some punk kid. I don't have time for kids like you, and I don't want the cops on my ass for housing minors. Get out of here."

"I need the job, I need the money," he had said.

"I don't care. Go work at a convenience store, retail, but not my bar."

"Just let me have an interview or something, put me on probation, anything. I'll do anything. I need this, I've been everywhere else."

Haru had stopped cleaning his glass and rested it painfully on the bar table. He frowned at the boy. Normally kids his age weren't so persistent, and normally they were in his bar to try and scrap a drink or two. This kid didn't seem to want that. But still…housing a minor would mean his business license revoked as well as a heavy fine and maybe some jail time that he didn't need. But he could see the desperation in the blonds face…so he decided then that he'd give the guy a chance to impress him. To be honest he wasn't getting good applicants. Most were drug users, others didn't have the knowledge or the attitude to survive the life of being a bartender in such a harsh neighborhood. But the kids eyes…those amber eyes…

"Fine," he said finally. "Tell me your story, and we'll see if I hire you."

And Jonouchi had, and he'd work there ever since. Haru had been nice enough to pay the most overdue bills in his fathers name and he worked hard to make sure he not only paid his boss back, but to prove his worth.

"Sorry," Jounouchi said coming back to the present as he walked behind the bar before storing his school bag in the tiny little office to the side. "Bus ran a bit late."

"Excuses," Haru grunted. "And didn't you get a midterm back?" He questioned before he put the boy to work.

Jounouchi grinned, "I'll show you my shiny 89 percent whenever you'd like."

"89?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't be bothered to get one more question right?"

"Next exam," Jounouchi promised and grabbed a towel from the older man. "Old man, I think it's time you took a break. Anything I should know about?" He asked as his eyes slid over the small, yet regular crowd.

"No, and call me old man again and I'll have you scrubbing the floors."

Jounouchi winced, but at the same time he was grinning and he knew Haru was fighting one too. As his boss retreating into the back to rest he took up the job of beginning to check the taps and washing a few glasses that lay deserted on the table where some customers must have left them earlier.

After he had done his usual duties, and served a few glasses he thought maybe he'd start on some homework. The night was turning out to be a bit on the slow side, and Haru said it was fine if he did his homework in the bar front as so long as there weren't too many people around.

Giving the bar one last check he ducked back inside the office, not bothering to say anything as Haru gave him a questionable look. The look was answered when he grabbed his bag and pulled out a thick business math volume. Haru nodded his head in approval and Jounouchi retreated back onto the floor. He propped up a stool and found the page he last left off on before he began reading.

It was hard, at times, to be the student Haru demanded he be. He hadn't paid nearly as much attention to his studies in his younger years as he did now, and he found that he was a little behind in certain subjects. Not that that was too surprising. He had decided when Haru told him he _had_ to go college to work at The Unintended that he'd major in business.

Not that he thought he'd wind up being in some huge corporation, but he figured it'd be useful to Haru and secretly he hoped Haru would give him the bar when his days of bar keeping were long over. It was a long shot, and he had never mentioned it to his boss. In fact, he didn't even know if Haru had kids or not, an heir of some sort. He kept most of his personal life to himself. He knew Jounouchi's story. Knew all about his family, his friends, Duel Monsters, but Jounouchi knew next to nothing about the older man.

But if Haru didn't want to share, then he wasn't going to ask.

At around eight thirty the business men left for the evening. Some downing one last beer, others trudging home to late dinners. Around nine was when another sort of group rolled around. Pre-partiers, Jounouchi liked to call them. People who got good and drunk before they went out to a club. He didn't like their particular crowd. They were the loudest, the rudest, the most demanding and the worst tippers. When that lot came in, Haru always came out from the back to help deal with them as there was always so many, and Jounouchi always put away his textbooks.

When they would leave it'd be a sigh of relief and annoyance for the two. They'd have some major clean up to take care of before the last round of people came in. The late night drinkers. They were the people Jounouchi felt the most nervous around. The difference between them and the business drinkers were these guys didn't usually have families to go home to. Most were single men, some homeless, some rich. What they shared in common were their secrets and dark stories they'd occasionally divulge when intoxicated enough.

Haru stayed on the floor for them as well. But mostly because they felt more comfortable around Haru then they did Jounouchi. A lot of them knew Haru and had frequented his bar since they could legally drink. Jounouchi's boss was the one that served them, and occasionally talked to them, while he cleaned more glasses and did restocking.

The late night drinkers rolled in at about midnight and stayed until The Unintended closed at two in the morning.

This particular night things were going as they normally did, and the night was seemingly going to end without event. That is until one thirty hit and taller man, draped in a long trench walked in.

No one looked up but Haru glanced at him and asked him what he wanted. Jounouchi continued to stock napkins, but listened for the guys' response. They rarely got people coming into the bar so late in the evening, or early in the morning…depending how you looked at it.

"Small glass of scotch," said the voice and Haru got to pouring the drink before sliding it over the man who took a seat at the corner bar stool that hovered across from Jounouchi. He heard the distinct sounds of the man sitting down and adjusting himself, and the sound of him picking up his drink from the table, but he kept his eyes on his task.

"Of all the days in the world, is that you mutt?" Asked the same voice and Jounouchi tensed when he realized he knew who that voice belonged to. He plastered on a smug grin, he couldn't help it, and turned to face the guy he loathed throughout his entire high school career.

"Of all the people The Unintended has the ability to drag in, I didn't think I'd see your face Kaiba," he said back, keeping his tone neutral. But there was a slight grimace in the way he said the brunettes name and as their eyes met for the first time in a year Jounouchi wondered over this odd chance meeting.

As much as he loved his workplace and the freedom it gave him, The Unintended wasn't known to draw in the successful that didn't have a care in the world. It drew in the troubled souls, no matter how much the customers hid it with fake smiles, cheers, or any number of emotions. He didn't think the bar would bring in people like Kaiba. Not to mention again that the place wasn't in the good part of town. Kaiba shouldn't have had _any _reason to be anywhere near this area.

It made his curiosity increase tenfold, but before he could question the guy on it Haru cleared his throat loudly. Shit. He'd been staring a customer down and while Kaiba wasn't exactly someone he gave a flying lick about, Haru's general rule was to leave his customers be unless they engaged you. And the CEO looked more than happy to sip his drink in the quiet stillness of the soon to be closed bar.

So instead he turned away and resumed his duties to discreetly help clean up and close down the building for the night. Even as he did so he kept his ear out for Kaiba, for any biting remarks the teenaged wonder would throw his way. But none came. Kaiba drank his scotch, nodded his thanks at Haru, paid, and left at two a.m. on the dot with the other customers. He didn't even glance at Jounouchi's direction before he left.

As Haru locked the door behind the last customer he turned to look at his young bartender. "Boy, have I gone crazy or was that _the _Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corps drinkin' a scotch in _my _bar?"

Jounouchi laughed as he abandoned the stocking to start flipping bar stools on the tables. "Not crazy yet, that was him alright. I'd recognize that profile a mile away. The guy likes to stand out."

"Not tonight he didn't," Haru pointed out. He stood with his arms folded looking out his small window. "Wonder how he found his way here."

The blond shrugged. He didn't know, and now that Kaiba was gone he realized it didn't matter. The guy was of no concern to him. Their lives were far apart now. Kaiba was still the president of a well known company, and now he was bartender in a somewhat seedy bar. They didn't have high school anymore, they had no reason to talk and he doubted he'd ever see the guy again save his mug plastered in the media.

But still, he couldn't wait to tell Honda about this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unintended  
**by _Faery Goddyss_

"Sir, the buyout of LG and Sons went perfectly."

"Of course it did," he muttered to himself.

"Stocks are up 9.7 percent!"

"We did just release the new console," he said as he looked to the third board member expectantly.

"Kaiba Land Germany is set to open at the end of this year. Things are far ahead of schedule."

"As they tend to be," he dully noted.

"You're now the fifteenth richest person in the world."

Seto Kaiba paused at this news before he frowned. "I suppose I owe Mokuba that dog he wanted now."

His four board members eyed him curiously at his last statement. What they didn't know, and what he had no plans on sharing was that only earlier this week he and Mokuba had gotten into a bit of an argument over his rank in the world. Mokuba bet, in jest at the time, that if his brother broke top twenty of the most well off he'd get to have a pet. And he'd always wanted a dog. Seto agreed. After all there were many multi-millionaires even a handful of billionaires. The chances of him being in the top twenty were slim to none. Or so he had assumed.

Damn. He really wasn't that fond of animals.

In any case he and his members were in one of his smaller conference rooms that were closer to Kaiba's personal office. It was the middle of their usual end of the week meeting but his mind was far from its usual analytical focus. In most cases he was recently feeling he had no reason to be. This new board was proving their worth, even if they were a bit…over enthusiastic. Then again, after the Big Five he had decided that old rich men, save Rolland, would no longer be in his service.

His new board consisted of four up and coming members. Two males, two females. One in charge of eyeing the competition and deciding who and what needed to be approached, bargained with, or bought out; a lawyer. Another was in charge of the stocks and all those who invested in Kaiba Corps; a financial analyst. The third was in charge of affiliates, community service, and other divisions not directly a part of Kaiba Corps main business; a true business guru. And the last spent the majority of his time carefully watching the media; public relations. It was a small well rounded team he and his brother had personally handpicked and selected.

The only problem with this newer, younger group of board members was they tended to, more often than not, speak out of turn.

"Sir if I may speak on a personal matter?" One of the female board members asked and Kaiba slowly turned his head to glance at her.

"No, you may not," he answered her bluntly before standing. "If you're all done with your reports?" He asked looking over them, eyeing them critically. Each one gave their silent nod and without another word he left the room.

There was one thing more he didn't particularly care for concerning his new board. Being younger, though really they were all in their late twenties – early thirties, they weren't as subtle about their gossip. For the second the conference room door was tightly closed the "hushed" whispers and talk began.

In another day, another time they would have been fired. But the whispers were of concern for him and the way he'd been acting as of late, so he let it go. Though he would make sure they noticed the lack of bonuses in the upcoming new quarter.

Making his way back to his office he divvied out a few orders to passerby's whose names he did not quite remember, and occasionally stopped to clarify or rather bark corrections at a few employees. When he made it to his office he carefully sat down in his chair and swiveled it around to glance out the floor to ceiling window that stood behind him.

He'd had it custom made during the buildings renovations a few years back. It provided him with a full view of the entire city and of the cities far beyond it. When it was made he wanted it for purely egotistical reasons. He enjoyed the idea of looking down at the world and its people. But now…he turned his chair back to his desk and away from his window.

As he was about to begin overlooking a few papers his office phone rang and the button that lit up told him it was from the front reception desk. He hit the speaker button and continued to work. "What is it?" He asked automatically.

"Mr. Kaiba you have a delivery," said the clipped unfriendly tone of his receptionist. They didn't like each other so they got along fine.

"I wasn't expecting any deliveries," he said as he gave a signature of approval for a design idea on a new game in the works.

"I wouldn't have imagined you would, but sir these are from your brother."

Kaiba paused. His brother? Anything Mokuba had to send him he could easily drop off himself and avoid this.

"And what exactly is my brother having delivered?"

There was a hesitation in his receptionist's voice which peaked his interest as his mind began to go over every possible option for what he was receiving.

"They're…it's a bouquet of personalized balloons."

"Balloons?"

"Yes sir."

Just what was his younger brother getting at? He didn't think he had told his brother he didn't like balloons, but knowing his character he'd assume something like that would have been inclined.

"Mr. Kaiba?" His receptionist spoke over the speaker.

"What?" He asked, still distracted over the thought of a bouquet of balloons invading his building.

"…I wasn't aware it was your birthday."

Ah.

"Send them up," he said gruffly and ended the call.

To be perfectly honest he hadn't been aware it was his birthday either. He had gotten up this morning and been at work long before Mokuba was even awake. There were a few things he wanted to take care of early this morning otherwise he was sure his brother would have reminded him with a cheerful 'Happy Birthday Seto!' as he tended to do.

He was wondering if he should be bothered by the fact that he had forgotten his own birthday. Today he'd been alive for twenty years. Then again it didn't mean much, except that he could legally drink. But he'd been drinking for years though it was only at political functions, media events, and the like. Social drinking to win over others, that was all.

Just as he realized that his mind was actually wandering there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said loudly and watched as the delivery man entered his large office with no less than fifty balloons. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the amount and glanced over at them all. Some were in fact personalized as some had his name sprawled over them; others were the smaller plainer accent balloons. And one said: Happy Birthday Big Brother! Love, Mokuba.

He gestured to the flustered delivery boy as to where he could drop the extremely awkward looking bouquet. When the boy did so he stood back up and eyed Seto, who eventually tore his eyes from the balloons to eye him back.

Right.

"My receptionist will give you your tip," he said, answering the unasked question. The boy nodded and left him alone with his birthday present.

Standing from his chair he walked wearily over to the slightly waving bunch of plastic. Though he didn't exactly care for them, he cared for the idea that his brother had bought them for him and had them sent to his office. Almost on cue his cell phone rang and without looking at the caller ID he answered.

"You're supposed to be in class," he said.

"Happy birthday Seto!" His brother's cheerful voice rang over the phone. "And it's lunch break," he added. "Did you get your present?"

"The balloons? Yes, I only just received them."

"Do you like them?"

"Not particularly," he answered honestly, but instead of being slightly offended his brother only started to laugh.

"I didn't think you would, but I thought it'd be fun. What else was I supposed to get you? You have everything."

He grunted in approval as Mokuba had a point.

"So instead of having the limo pick me up from school, I thought you should pick me up and we could go have a late birthday lunch for you."

"I have a lot of work to do today," he told him as he found his way back to his desk. He appreciated his brother's call but he'd have to work and talk. That was how he always did things.

"You have a lot of work to do everyday," the younger voice proclaimed. "Seto, it's your _birthday._ We have to do _something_. And besides you've been off for days now, don't think I haven't noticed and…I'm starting to worry."

Worry? His brother was starting to worry because he was acting off? He didn't think he was acting that different…then again, he thought back to his conference meeting and the gossip that followed after he had left. No doubt one of his female board members was going to inquire about his lack of participation during the meeting.

And then there was of course his lack of interest in his window, and he was working earlier and staying later than usual. And there was a feeling of…he couldn't quite place the feeling as he hadn't felt it before. But yes, he supposed he was acting off and it seemed everyone was noticing.

"Fine," he sighed. "But only for an hour, then you'll need to return home and attend to your studies is that understood?"

"I know," Mokuba said sounding slightly annoyed. But he cheered up instantly, "wouldn't it be better if I came to your office and did my homework there? That way we'd get to spend the rest of your birthday together."

"If that's what you'd like," he said withholding his sigh.

"It is."

He could practically hear his little brother grinning through the phone. "Well I'm going to go eat now, but make sure you're not late in picking me up. I get out at-"

"2:15," Seto finished and his brother laughed lightly.

"Bye Seto and try to enjoy your birthday a little bit even at work okay?" Mokuba said and hung up the phone before his older brother could give him a reply.

Enjoy his birthday at work? He didn't enjoy his birthday in general. Besides his brother's celebratory mood, to him it was no different than any other day. He still awoke at some God awful hour, went to work. Had his meetings, phone calls, telecomm conferences, paperwork, received his usual good news about where the company was headed… Nothing was different. Everyday was the same.

As Seto thought this over he poked one of the balloons absentmindedly.

Was that what was bothering him lately? Was he actually…bored?

Opting to rest on one of the little couches that graced his room, he thought about this notion.

That company he had just bought, was it LB Suns? He'd already forgotten the name. Point being they weren't a huge threat to his own business, they were far too small, but he took few chances. He didn't get to where he was simply by being the best at what he did. On occasion he'd buy out the smaller businesses.

It used to put a smirk on his face. He was almost a monopoly at this point and he was only nineteen, well twenty, years old. Now, it did nothing for him. Of course, he told himself, he was the best. That was who he was, who he molded himself to be. This was the life he had strived for the second he met Gozuboro Kaiba, but now…

Well, now things felt…different. He felt nothing for his incredible successes. He was still Seto Kaiba, teenage, damn _twenty _year old genius, multi-millionaire of a constantly growing company. There were little bumps in his life. Mokuba was perfectly happy, the new console was sold out everywhere, and Kaiba Land would eventually rival Disney Land.

It seemed God himself, if he existed, was smiling down on his life and blessing him at every corner he turned. He ought to be happy, not outwardly showing of course, but internally he should feel that triumph he felt in the beginning when he was just starting. But he didn't, not anymore.

And that was a problem. He couldn't allow his feelings of…boredom, to get in the way of his performance. He wouldn't allow it. When exactly had this started? He could pinpoint just a few weeks ago, but if he was honest with himself it had probably started right after high school which meant it started a couple years ago.

Well, he stood from his couch and headed straight for his desk. He had work to do. He could sort out his feelings, or lack thereof, later. He wasn't fifty, so it wasn't a mid life crisis. And he wasn't quite twenty-five so he wasn't victim to a quarter life crisis either. He was just bored. And boredom would eventually go away.

As he raced through his work he left himself a good stopping place at about 1:50 so he could pick up his brother from school, as promised. He left behind a few notes and explanations to one of secretaries and vowed he'd be back in a little over an hour before he took his personal car and left.

Pulling up to Mokuba's school he was pleased to watch as his brother made his way out of the building with a nice handful of friends. They were all talking cheerfully and Mokuba was doing the same. His brother used to be so reclusive, like him, so he was glad the boy had found his niche. He supposed he owed that mostly to Yugi, but that was neither here nor there anymore. He'd barely thought of the odd haired duelist as of late though he was aware that Mokuba spent a good portion of his time over at that game shop with him and the short teen's cheerleaders.

He snorted. There was a group of people he never wanted to cross paths with again if he could help.

"Seto!" He heard his brother's voice call out and his mind snapped back to the present. He watched his brother say his goodbyes to his friend before he climbed into the small, yet efficient sports car. "Good thing you're on time," the younger Kaiba brother said as he buckled himself in. "We have a reservation."

"Do we?" He asked in _slight_ amusement.

"Yeah. I know you've got work so I made sure it was a place nearby. You've heard of 'Ringo' right?"

Seto nodded his head as he pulled onto the street. He'd never been to the restaurant but he'd heard it had fair reviews.

Once they pulled into the restaurant Mokuba bounded out while he took his time following behind his brother. They were immediately seated and he made sure to ignore all the stares in his direction. He was on the news almost every other day; you'd think people would be used to seeing his face.

They were taken to a more private dining area and as he sat he decided he liked the place, if for its warm comfortable colors and low lighting alone. He'd wait to give his final opinion until he had the food. As he looked through the menu it became apparent that he was a getting an intense look from the boy sitting across from him.

"Yes?" He questioned his little brother while his eyes stayed on the menu.

"Nothing, I'm just glad we're spending your birthday together."

Seto looked up from his menu and gave his brother one of his rare warm smiles. "Me too, now quit staring at me and think of something to eat."

"It'd be an even better birthday next year of there was someone else with us, wouldn't it?"

Kaiba felt his eyes narrow as he placed his menu to the side. He'd have a steak dish. "And who exactly would this third person be?"

His brother shrugged as he set his own menu down. "No one in particular, only it's been just the two of us for a really long time. It wouldn't hurt to add in a third party."

"You're too young to be dating," he said as he flagged down the waiter.

He watched his brothers cheeks stain with red, "not me!" He protested annoyed. "You!"

"Mokuba I date plenty."

"But they're just business dates, and you've never really liked any of them. And neither did I!"

"This conversation which has barely begun is now over. Drop it."

His little brother instantly released a sigh and he watched him pout as the waiter appeared and ask for their order. After they gave it, the man left the two brothers alone once more.

"Just thought that since you'd been out of sorts lately it was because you were lonely or something," the younger Kaiba muttered even though his brother had specifically told him to leave the conversation be.

Seto noted that his brother was right about him being out of sorts, but the _last _thing he needed was some loud screeching demanding woman attached to his arm. He simply didn't have the patience or the energy. Not to mention women in his social circle were entirely predictable with their conniving ways. If he ended up with someone they'd have to have never heard of his name. And as that was completely impossible, unless he searched for a partner in the middle of the Amazon, he was prepared for a life without permanent companionship.

"You know, my friend has this older sister," Mokuba started up again and Seto gave his brother a hard cold stare. "Fine," said the black haired teenager when he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere.

More than eager to change the subject Kaiba remembered something from earlier. "I owe you a pet," he said and he noticed how his brother instantly perked.

"What do you mean?"

He explained his new status and his brother wasted no time in cheerful celebration. "I knew you'd rise!" Mokuba confidently said. "And I know of this awesome shelter at the edge of to-"

"Shelter?" He interrupted. "I don't think so. I'll gather a few names of some respectable dog breeders. If we are going to have an animal in the house it's going to be a purebred."

"A purebred! Seto, that's such a waste! There are so many animals that need homes. Don't you know that they'll just be put to sleep if someone doesn't adopt them? I don't want a purebred; I want a dog from a shelter!"

Seto eyed the fire in his younger brother's eyes. If he wasn't careful Mokuba would end up an activist and that was not something he wanted to deal with.

"Alright," he said grudgingly.

And as their food was brought they spent the next couple hours going over what sort of dog Mokuba would prefer. Of course he couldn't be certain he'd get the sort he wanted as shelters were more of a pish posh array of animals, but he enjoyed talking about it. And as much as he personally wasn't looking forward to some wild mutt running loose in his mansion it made his brother happy, and to him that was a far better birthday present than anything.

When they returned Kaiba Corps, Seto was pleased to see his brother diligently getting to work on his homework on one of the small couches. He discreetly watched his brother prop himself up on the back of the couch with his legs pulled up slightly so he could read and write a little easier.

Occasionally his brother would ask for his help on something, but Mokuba was an overall good student. Which was expected as he was a Kaiba, so he didn't need that much assistance.

Meanwhile he set to work on his computer and began dealing with the reports he hadn't been able to deal with the three hours, not one, he had been gone. It wasn't until he heard the soft snore that his insistent typing halted. And as he glanced up at his brother he realized that it was nine in the evening. He'd been working four hours non stop and he hadn't realized it.

Mokuba was fast asleep and a good portion of his staff was probably long gone. He rang for Rolland and the man answered right away.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"To my office, I'd like you to take Mokuba home. He seems to have fallen asleep on my couch."

"Yes sir," the older man said and within minutes he showed up. Kaiba remained sitting behind his desk and nodded his head in the direction of his brother.

"I'll take home his things," he told his most trusted man. "Make sure he doesn't wake up. I'm sure a fifteen year old boy wouldn't appreciate being carried to bed."

Rolland nodded, and without a sound carefully picked up the younger Kaiba brother and left the elder one to finish his business. Without taking another moment to pause, Kaiba returned to his typing and to his work. When he felt a crick in his neck he glanced at the clock. It was near one in the morning now. The very thought annoyed him seeing as how he had to be back in the office no later than eight. Saving all his documents and gathering his brothers school books and notebooks he packed everything away in his briefcase.

He needed to get home.

At the same time when he entered his car after setting the security alarm he realized he wasn't quite ready to go home. Going home after a long day at work was something he always did. It'd be following the pattern he was so tired of. Sure today had been a little different with getting the balloons, with it being his birthday, and with his brother bringing up his lack of a significant other. But it was still technically a usual day. And since it _was _his birthday…or it had been an hour ago he decided he ought to do something different.

Though there wasn't much he could do at this time at night. Everything should have been closed and as he drove down the main streets he realized everything was closed, except a couple twenty-four diners and he was in no mood to eat.

He continued to drive around aimlessly not even noticing he had crossed into the more lower class area of town until he was in the heart of it. He sighed. This was irritating. Maybe he would just go home. Nothing interesting was open. And as he was about to turn his car around and do just that, his eyes caught the name above a small building that held one window. The Unintended.

By the looks of it, it looked like a bar. A seedy bar at that. Still…he felt a strange pull toward it and decided that while he might be risking never seeing his car again, given the area, that maybe that's what he needed. A drink. He parked his car and headed for the entrance. The small sign stating the hours claimed it closed in a half hour. That was fine. One drink was all he could afford if he wanted to get a decent nights rest.

As he walked in slowly he made note of everyone there. There weren't too many people, and the place was dead silent save the noises of some guy stocking something and of another replacing glasses. The man replacing glasses looked up to him and asked him his drink of choice.

Settling himself down across from the stocker he asked for a scotch. It was a drink he had become familiar with, and one he preferred over all others. His drink was poured and slid over to him and he nodded his thanks at the bartender who he quickly decided he liked. There was something about him that was direct and honest, and Kaiba liked that in a person.

As he sipped his drink in peace he realized as he stared at the stocker without much thought that he knew that figure. He knew that wild blond hair and the words left his mouth before he had a chance to register why he even bothered to say anything at all.

"Of all the days in the world, is that you mutt?"

The guy froze at the sound of his voice and he turned and Kaiba was met with a pair of amber eyes he hadn't seen in awhile. The reaction was quick and familiar.

"Of all the people The Unintended has the ability to drag in, I didn't think I'd see your face Kaiba."

They eyed each other silently and just as Kaiba could feel the questions forming in his own head about the blond, he could see Jounouchi was doing the very same thing about him. But he kept his mouth shut and the blunt of his jokes in high school did the same. He went back to sipping his drink and eventually Jounouchi went back to what he had been doing before.

This was turning out to be an odd day for him. He hadn't imagined he'd ever cross paths with the boy after graduation. Then again, he and Mokuba had only just been talking about getting a mutt for a pet. Perhaps this wasn't a coincidence.

His eyes found their way back to the backside of the other guy and the questions began forming once more in his head. About what Jounouchi had been doing these last couple years, how he'd gotten a job here of all places. What his life was like now…

And as he thought about it he realized his curiosity, which he thought he had smashed, was increasing the more he eyed the boy.

High school hadn't been enjoyable for him, as he found it to be a waste of his precious time. But what made it entertaining for him was riling up the mutt. It had been so easy. Call him a name, remind him of his status as a citizen, it was all easy. And he'd fun watching him go red with anger or embarrassment. Few people were so expressive, and he came to a revelation as he had his last drops of scotch.

That perhaps the reason he was so bored with his life was because he didn't have his usual entertainment that came in the form of Jounouchi Katsuya. At the same time…his eyes wandered over to the man who had served him a drink. He didn't think that man would allow him to take a few notches off his stock boys post. And really, name calling was past him. Yes he _had _just called the boy a mutt in way of greeting but that had been a simple slip of the tongue. Old habits and such.

As he heard the other patrons beginning to stand he did the same realizing it must be closing time. He paid the bartender and as he was nearing the door he cast his eyes once more around the bar. It was quiet, no one made note of who he was, he liked the bartender, and the best friend of his old rival worked here. Surely such a place was brimming with things to happen. And being the bored and listless CEO that he was becoming he made a decision and decided the people at The Unintended would be seeing him a lot more often.

**AN: **:P I know. I left it off at the same place I did last chapter. The other chapters shouldn't be like that, but I wanted a little back story on both Kaiba and Jounouchi before I attempted to make some sort of story out of this. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unintended**  
by _Faery Goddyss_

"I give up!" Jounouchi cried as he slammed his textbooks shut. "There's nothing more I can do, what about you guys?" He asked and turned to Yugi and Honda. Yugi's eyes were flying over the book page he was on and Honda was furiously writing something, though how he'd be able to read his own notes later was a mystery given their chicken scratch nature.

After a few moments Yugi finally stopped reading and sighed, while Honda dropped his pen and cradle his hand from the cramp he just gave it.

"I think I've done all I can," Honda said wearily.

"Me too," Yugi smiled warmly. "There's no way we can't all pass this next exam. We've worked hard."

"And I _have _to get a 90 on this one, I kinda promised Haru I would," the blond teenager groaned. "I should've kept my mouth shut."

"I think it's great that you're aiming high Jou!" Yugi responded as he patted his friends shoulder encouragingly.

The three boys were huddled together around a table filled with books, pens, and loose notes in their college's library. They had a test within in the next hour and had decided together that a last minute cram session wouldn't hurt before they took the last fifty minutes or so to relax and not think about the test. It wouldn't do to get worked up, and they didn't want to risk over studying.

How Jounouchi had managed to get into the same college as his friends he would _never_ know. His and Yugi's grades from high school were an ocean apart so he didn't understand it. But he wasn't going to question fate. He and his two best friends only shared one class together and that was their business related class. Yugi wanted it to be of further help to his grandfather and Honda took it because he wasn't sure what he wanted to major in. In a way it was like his immediate high school gang hadn't changed, save Anzu. She went to a prestigious dance academy that was towns away from them, which usually meant they only saw her on the weekends when she'd come home to visit her parents.

"Ah! I'm tired of buildings, lets spend the time before the exam in the courtyard," Honda said interrupting Jounouchi's thoughts.

"Agreed!" Jounouchi said as he stood and stretched his arms in the air, relishing in the feel of the pops in his back and shoulders.

The threesome quickly gathered up their books and supplies before trekking through the library and out its side doors that directly opened up to one of the schools courtyards. Seeing as how it was autumn it was a little on the chilly side, but nothing that would force people indoors from the cold.

They settled under a few trees that were in the midst of loosing their leaves. Jounouchi practically fell down against the grass that lay under, while Yugi and Honda were a bit more careful about where the sat. None of them spoke as they took a bit of time to just relax in the cool outside air. Jounouchi even went so far as to close his eyes, maybe he'd catch a quick snooze before the test but Yugi's voice interrupted the serene air.

"I saw Kaiba on the news this morning," the smallest of the three said.

"Oh yeah?" Honda questioned sounding entirely disinterested. "So what's new? He's on the news at least once a week. I saw him in the tabloids about a month ago. It said he was having some sort of affair with some random Swedish model or something."

"Hiroto," Yugi scowled. "This was _real _news. It was about Kaibaland opening up in Germany."

"Ugh," the brunette responded as he leaned his arms back against the grass. "Great, now he's got that much more money and that much more success to rub in people's faces. What else is new? I bet by the time we finish college he'll own half of Japan. That asshole's gotta be even smugger than he was in high school and I'm glad I don't have to see it anymore."

"I dunno," Jounouchi said slowly as he opened his eyes and peered up at the sky. "When he came into the bar last night he didn't seem to be milkin' his successes."

"What!?" Both Yugi and Honda said together as their eyes instantly dropped on their friends.

"Kaiba was at The Unintended last night?" Yugi asked surprised. Jounouchi nodded.

"And you didn't tell us?" Honda added in equal astonishment.

"I was gonna!" He said as he sat himself back up. "But then I got home, and had to deal with my dad and then I completely forgot about this damn test…anyway it slipped my mind!"

"Well what'd he say to you? Do I need to bash his head in for anything? Or did you do it on your own?" Honda was already fired up and Jou couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he shook his head.

"Oh Jou I hope you didn't," Yugi said carefully.

"'Course not Yug. I_was _at work, and Haru was there so he wouldn't have let anything happen to me anyway. Nah, Kaiba and I just exchanged a sentence or two. Nothing bad…besides," he paused remembering the CEO's look. "He didn't really seem the same."

"What do you mean?" Honda inquired slowly as he watched Jou.

"Hmm," was the immediate response. "Ya know I can't really place it. He still walked like he owned the damn place, still wears that up yours trench coat. But…his personality seemed different."

"Is it better?" Honda snorted at the thought.

"Like I said we exchanged one sentence each…though he did throw out the mutt thing. But it seemed like habit more than anything!" He rushed when he saw his friends' instant anger. "He seemed…" he was struggling for a word to describe the CEO's expression, his way of movement and yet he really couldn't place it.

"I understand you Jounouchi," Yugi said thoughtfully. "I thought the same thing when I saw that interview this morning. It was almost like he'd lost interest in his company. He was talking about Kaibaland, but he lacked the spark he had when the first one opened up."

"Yeah!" The blond said nodding his head, "he's lost spark."

"Spark huh?" Hiroto said doubtfully. "Either way it doesn't concern us anymore," he stood slowly and brushed off his pants as he did so. "Crap, I remembered I was supposed to meet with my career counselor before the exam and I've only got," he glanced down at his watch. "A half hour, so I'll meet you guys in the classroom okay?"

Yugi and Jounouchi nodded before giving Honda slight waves and watched as he took off for a building behind them.

"They mentioned something else in that news report, after they were done summing it up," Yugi said slowly as he turned back to face his best friend.

"Yeah?"

Yugi nodded as he kept his eyes closely on Jounouchi. "They said it was Kaiba's birthday…I can't believe he'd spend his birthday alone at The Unintended."

"Eh," Jounouchi released a sigh. "He was only there for the last half hour, and he only had one drink. It's not like he was wasting away in a corner drinkin' himself into oblivion…like someone else I know," he added as he frowned thinking of his father. "Besides, if he was drinking alone that's his own damn fault. He's never been one to embrace friendship Yug, you know that."

"I know, but still…it's sad."

Jounouchi snorted as he went back to leaning against the grass and closing his eyes, "you're on your own thinking that. We shouldn't be wasting our last few bits of relaxation to talk about Kaiba, especially since we'll probably never see him again. Wake me up when we gotta get going okay Yugi?" he asked, but he was already situating himself to get a bit more comfortable.

As he began the process of resting his mind he heard Yugi interrupt the silence once more. "The point is Jounouchi, was that he was _at_ The Unintended. You know the type of people that place drags in."

Jounouchi said nothing to this regardless that he heard the words as clear as day. Rather than think on those words he decided he was going to take his nap. Nothing good ever came from getting involved in Seto Kaiba's life. He'd learned that earlier on.

Even so…

Long after Yugi had woken him up, after they had taken his exam (which he was sure he got a 90 on). When he was back at The Unintended as the late night drinkers made their way in, he couldn't help the feeling of apprehension that overtook him. He was wiping down the counters in furious circles trying to make himself believe that he wasn't wondering – _hoping _– over the idea that Kaiba might return that night.

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Haru asked him, almost causing him to shriek in surprise. He sighed and resisted rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing," he grunted and went back to wiping his tables.

"If it's "nothing" then why are you scrubbing a hole on my surfaces?"

Jounouchi looked up at his boss wearily before dropping the rag on the table. "Really Haru it's nothing alright?"

Haru didn't believe him, but he didn't press him further. Rather he gave Jounouchi a disbelieving noise and returned to tending to the whims of the few customers who felt like talking that evening.

When he was done with his usual duties, and once it seemed like things had fallen into their usual pace he hefted up his school books from the back room and got to work. He wanted to check over some of the problems from the exam he'd struggled over. He was well into his work so he didn't hear when the door open and he didn't hear when the guy sat himself down across from him.

"Can I get a small scotch?"

He'd heard that.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he looked up and nearly strangled himself when he saw some guy he'd never seen before. He shook his head slowly and cursed to himself. He had been hoping it was that damn CEO bastard.

The guy at the bar laughed lightly, "so I _can't _get a scotch here?"

"Huh what?" Jounouchi realized what he had been doing and reddened slightly. "Oh, no sorry. I'll get your drink, sorry I was thinking about something else."

He poured the drink and passed it over the man who nodded his thanks before standing and taking root at a different table. Meanwhile Jounouchi almost banged his head against his textbook.

What the hell was that? He thought to himself. It wasn't as if he wanted that bastard in here. While he might not hate Kaiba with the passion he did when they were in high school, it didn't mean he liked the guy either. So why was he hoping he'd see him? It didn't make any sense.

Maybe it was the fact that Kaiba _was _in his bar, like Yugi had said. Maybe it was the fact that he'd not just been here, but that he'd been here on his birthday of all the days in the world. He might have personally considered drinkers to be a pathetic lot, but he had never included the customers he and Haru saw to. They were a different breed of their own and it was…unsettling to see the successful Seto Kaiba looking like one of them.

"You going to sit there day dreaming or are you going to help me clean up for the night?" Haru's voice pierced into his thoughts and he focused his attention on the present. That was when he realized the bar was closed. Kaiba hadn't come in.

Closing his books and hopping off the stool he had been sitting on, he nodded his head and did as he was told.

Well no matter, he shrugged to himself. He'd already said it twice and he'd say it again and again. He and Kaiba were in different worlds. So what if they had crossed paths once in how long? So what if it looked like the guy had problems. He had his own and he was dealing with them the best way he could. It was about time he stopped thinking over the state he had seen the brunette in and concentrated back on his own issues.

But…shit. Kaiba'd left an impression on him, and friend or foe he wasn't used to leaving people to their own devices once they'd made him think.

"Katsyua!" Haru called out annoyed and Jounouchi jumped in surprise. Haru was glaring at him and jutting his head in the direction of the garbage. "If you're going to keep going off in your own world do it while you work! Take out the trash!"

Muttering an apology he gathered all the garbage from the bar, the bathrooms, and from miscellaneous areas in the building. As he reached the back door that lead to the alleyway Haru called out one more order. "Don't forget the garbage people throw in the front!"

Right. That meant the half smoked cigarettes and chewed up gum smashed on the sidewalk. Haru was clearly annoyed at him for spacing out so much. Either way he grumbled his consent and headed for the alley, grabbing an extra empty bag for the crap he'd find in the front. Half the time you'd think their front stoop was an ashtray.

Once outside in the chilly night air he shivered out of reflex before he hurried toward the giant garbage bins. Tossing the smelly contents over, he walked around the small building and eyed the front area before sighing. Swearing internally at the sight that met him, he quickly shook open the empty trash bag and started picking up the butts.

"All they'd hafta to do is walk two feet indoors to a damn ashtray," he muttered as picked up the smokes. Cringing as he did so and cursing himself for not grabbing some plastic gloves so he wouldn't have to do this with his bare hands.

"I suppose for the sake of civility I should refrain from telling you this looks like the sort of job I always imagined for you. Picking up other peoples garbage that is."

Jounouchi tensed at the sound of the low to-the-point voice. He tensed further when he processed what Kaiba had said. Turning around slowly and picking himself off from the ground he glared at the brunette.

"If you're gonna be civil you shouldn't've said it at all!"

The CEO was looking at him blankly, but Jounouchi saw the twinkle of amusement in his eye. He always had enjoyed bringing him down.

Huffing to himself in annoyance the blond turned his eyes southward. He still had a lot of clean up to do and if he wasn't done by the time Haru was done with the money and paperwork he'd be a in a bit of trouble. "What do you want anyway? Bars close in case you're wondering."

"I'm aware of the little establishment's time of closure, I can read. I have been doing so long before you after all."

Jou clenched his hand together and turned back to face Kaiba. What was with this asshole all of a sudden? He'd been a brick wall yesterday, wanting to stay to himself and now he wanted to chat? No way, it was too late for this.

"If that's the case what're you doin' here? Not many people go cruising around this part of town, especially at this time," he questioned, trying to stay neutral. But inside he was flabbergasted. After all he was having a conversation with Kaiba in the middle of the night, in front of his bar, past two in the morning. The whole situation was a little more than unusual.

When he didn't get an immediate response he peered closely at the other man. Kaiba was staring right back at him, though Jou wasn't sure if he was really looking at him. He seemed to be thinking about something and to be perfectly honest Jou was starting to get a little nervous.

"I suppose I don't know," Kaiba finally answered.

"You don't know?" Jounouchi questioned back slowly.

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself."

"But you're in the habit of wanderin' aimlessly around in sketchy neighborhoods?"

To this Kaiba didn't seem to have a response. Heaving a long sigh he bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "If you help me finish cleaning up here, you can come inside and I'm sure Haru'll let you have a beer or something on the house."

"Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of doing your job for you," the brunette was quick to snap.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Ya probably just don't want to get your pretty little rich hands dirty," he muttered to himself, though he was sure the CEO had heard him. If he had, Kaiba didn't say anything of it. Rather he remained standing to the side as Jou continued to clean up the mess out front. Speeding up his process so he wasn't stared at for longer than was necessary. He was beginning to wonder if he should have offered that drink to Kaiba without having cleared it with his boss first. He didn't imagine Haru would mind, but then again Haru seemed to be on his last nerve with him for the evening and he really didn't want to push his luck.

When he finally finished gathering all the cigarette butts and chewed gum he heaved the light weigh trash bag over his shoulder before glancing to the side and gesturing for Kaiba to follow him. He didn't take the time to see if the other man was actually doing so, instead he made his way to the back alley, tossed the garbage, and headed for the back door.

Subconsciously rubbing his shoes on the mat he made his way back into the bar feeling Kaiba close behind him. "Haru?" He called out.

"You're back already?" A voice called back. "Good, maybe now that you've had plenty of time to think while scraping up gum with your fingers, perhaps you'll-" Haru's sentence died on his lips when he walked out from his small office and met eyes with one Seto Kaiba. He folded his arms and glared at his blond employer, who at least looked a bit on the sheepish side.

"If I remember correctly, we're closed for the evening," Haru pointed out. No matter that one of the richest men in the country – the world – was in his bar. It was still past closing time.

"Yeah, but he came all this way…I kinda figured you wouldn't mind giving him something on the house?" Jou asked, being quick to wash his hands at the sink behind the bar.

Haru glanced back over at CEO, eyeing the man critically. "He can stay," he said resolutely. "But I don't give anyone, anything on the house."

"Fair enough," Kaiba spoke up before digging for his wallet and extracting a bill. He handed the money to the bar owner who took it without hesitation.

"Katsuya, you can serve the guy. I've still gotta finish some paperwork, but you two probably only have about fifteen minutes understand?"

"Sure thing," Jou said with a grin. "And since it's after hours you don't mind if I have a drink too right?"

"Of course not. There's _orange juice _in the wine cooler."

"Aw boss," he whined. "Last I checked that wasn't a real drink."

"Last I checked you were still underage. Orange juice Katsuya, and if I see you drinking anything else…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be tossed out on my ass. Got it." He was grinning still while Haru gave him a sharp nod and retreated into the back. "So what'll it be? You paid enough to get something pretty good." He questioned after he had lowered a stool for Kaiba and took his spot behind the bar again.

"Scotch, small."

"Again?" Jou folded his arms. "You had that last time, and I told you that you paid enough for something good. How 'bout an Amaretto and Co-"

"A scotch is good," Kaiba interrupted him.

"What about a Long Island?"

"Scotch."

"Ergh, not even something like a Stone Wall? It has scotch in it."

"Are you in the habit of fighting your customers? One scotch, straight, small. That's all I want."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes before pulling the scotch bottle from its location and pouring a small glass. "Bit on the dull straightforward side as always huh?"

As Kaiba grabbed his glass he clenched it as he studied the camel colored liquid. "Don't presume to know me based on my drink of preference."

Jounouchi grumbled to himself as he pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a glass. Leaning against the bar he sighed at his brightly colored citrus drink when he compared it to what Kaiba was having. Oh well, in a few months he'd be twenty as well. He watched quietly as Kaiba sipped his drink while looking around at the empty bar. Jou was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on. If you didn't know any better you'd think they were…acquaintances at the very least. Back in high school they couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other. It was amazing what a year or so could do to people.

But when he thought about it their main reasons for disliking each other were somewhat centered around Duel Monsters and Jounouchi didn't really play anymore. At least not competitively like he used to, and he had heard that it was the same with Kaiba. Not to say that he didn't miss those days, but now…he didn't have the time.

"Any reason for why you're burning a hole in my head?"

Jou almost jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice. He only just realized that in thinking about the past a little he'd been staring at the guy in front of him. "Er, just reminiscing about the old days."

"You make it sound like you're pushing sixty years of age. It wasn't that long ago."

"Yeah I know…but things have still changed a lot. I mean," he paused and chuckled lightly. "Look at you."

"Me?" Kaiba questioned dully.

"Sure, you're being civil toward me aren't you? That wouldn't have happened in a million years I thought. And I heard you're like in the top twenty money wise in the world. You're rolling in the success three times as much as you were before. It's almost annoying that things are going so well for you when you're such a bastard."

Kaiba didn't look amused, not that he normally did. In fact his blank face was starting to look a little on the pissed off side.

"What about you?" the brunette countered back.

"I haven't changed at all," Jounouchi responded.

Kaiba snorted before taking the last sip of his scotch and passing the empty glass to the blond who quickly began to wash it. "You work in a bar of all places, and I saw your textbooks last night. You actually go to college? Just what school let _you _in their doors? clearly not one of good standing."

Both men were suddenly on the defense, just like they used to be. Jounouchi was bristling at the thought that his old rival didn't think he'd have the potential to get into school. And okay, maybe Kaiba had good reason to think so, but still! He didn't have to say it in such a condescending manner!

He'd been busting his ass harder than he ever had and just for once he'd like for people to see that _besides _his friends and Haru. Even his professors, who knew of his good standing in their classes, still eyed him skeptically. As if they expected him to start failing and skipping class, just because they had heard of his previous performance in high school. Sometimes he wondered just how many years he'd have to spend proving his worth to society.

Finally he snorted, "what do ya know?! For someone who's always had everythin' served to him on a silver platter? Just how hard've ya had to work?!" He was starting to get frustrated and angry. This was even more emphasized with his accent slipping. It's not that he was hiding his roots, but he was trying hard with the whole 'speaking proper' thing. It was fine to have an accent, but Haru was always telling him that if he sounded stupid people we're going to treat him that way, regardless of his grades. _"It sucks, but that's how the world is," _Haru had said to him.

Kaiba's eyes flashed and he rose slowly from his stool. "What do _I _know about hard work? More than you'll ever know _mutt._" Then without another word Kaiba walked purposefully toward the back door of the bar and left.

Jounouchi stared at the place Kaiba just occupied irritated that he'd let the CEO get the last word. Irritated that Kaiba had gone back to calling him that derogatory name. Mutt. That name just made him angrier than he was before. He thought for half a second that things would be different with the asshole, but apparently not.

"Happy belated birthday ya prick! That'd better be the last time I see you," he said loudly to the door.

All the same, as he placed Kaiba's stool back onto the bar, he noted that while Kaiba was angry there was something different about his anger. Because behind those blue eyes the man almost looked…refreshed for whatever reason.

"Bah! Who cares!" He said out loud and waited impatiently for Haru to finish up his closing duties so the man could drive him home.


End file.
